


Kucing itu bernama Dilan

by fakirasupan96



Series: KUCING DILAN [1]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta, Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: M/M, NO KIDS ALLOWED, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, gasuka kata konti dan ngenti jangan masuk, kalo gasuka ngomong konti jangan masuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: XXXXXXXX SMUT XXXXXXXXXX(previous story DIlan dan Rangga)Bagaimana cara menaklukan seorang Rangga, yang ia anggap benar-benar seperti sex god dalam kehidupan seks seorang Dilan?fanfic smut sekelas bahasa Enny Arrow





	Kucing itu bernama Dilan

**Author's Note:**

> memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan fic ini

Mulai detik ini,  setelah ia merasakan menjadi ‘kucing’ dari seorang laki-laki yang nyaris lebih tua 20 tahun darinya,  Dilan memutuskan bahwa ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai kucing. Tinggal ngangkang, memuaskan hasrat laki-laki itu, duit mengalir bagai sungai ciliwung yang baru kedatangan banjir kiriman. Masa bodoh dosa atau tidak, yang penting kondom selalu terpasang aman di kontol Rangga agar tidak ada penyakit yang bakal merepotkan hidupnya. Selama hampir tiga bulan menjadi kucing dari seseorang yang ia panggil om Rangga, banyak hal yang Dilan pelajari tentang Rangga.

 

Rangga sangat lembut terhadapnya ketika mereka baru pertama kali berhubungan seks. Rangga bilang bahwa ia tidak suka memperlakukan apa yang ia miliki secara kasar, karena apa yang ia beli berasal dari jerih payahnya bekerja, dan apa yang ia beli tentu termasuk barang yang berharga untuknya, Dilan hanya mengangguk saja dengan apa yang om Rangga katakan. Selama hampir tiga bulan ini Dilan hitung-hitung ia sudah lebih dari 10 kali Rangga menancapkan batang kontolnya ke tubuh Dilan.mereka bercinta di apartemen yang Rangga beli khusus untuk mereka bertemu, jika Rangga butuh tubuhnya, Rangga akan menghubungi Dilan malam sebelumnya. Jika itu hari biasa, Dilan akan berbohong pada orang tuanya kalau ia harus melakukan kerja kelompok di rumah temannya (* yang secara harafiah apa yang ia kerjakan bersama Rangga itu adalah kerja kelompok, ingat Rangga yang ‘bekerja’ DIlan tinggal menikmati saja).

 

Ngomong-ngomong soal ngentot, ada yang membuat Dilan kesal akan sosok Rangga. Tiap kali Rangga memulai menikmati tubuhnya, Rangga selalu bilang

‘Peraturan pertama, jangan jatuh cinta sama saya.’ kalimat itu selalu dan selalu diulang oleh Rangga, seakan menganggap Dilan seorang ABG yang gampang baper, duh please deh yang asal ada uang, buat Dilan itu sudah cukup. Eh hampir lupa, uang dan kontol Rangga. Itu yang menjadi favorit Dilan. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan santai dan penuh kenikmatan. Di saat _weekend_ datang ketika Rangga pun juga tidaka da kerjaan, Rangga mengajak Dilan _refreshing._

‘Apa yang menjadi milik saya, harus terawat gak boleh lecet, dan tentunya harus sehat. Saya gak suka kamu kayak anak gak diurus, kurus kerempeng. Padahal kalau rambutmu dipanjangin sedikit dan makanmu teratur. Banyak yang bakal mau sama kamu,’ ujar rangga kala itu.

‘Tapi katanya saya cuma punya om.’ dan Rangga pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dilan tadi.

 

Beberapa minggu ini Om Rangga nyaris tidak menghubunginya, duit tetap jalan seperti biasa, tapi tetap ada yang kosong di hidup Dilan. Sentuhan Rangga itu bagaikan candu di otaknya. Apalagi ketika Rangga mengulum kemaluannya tanpa ragu, atau bermain dengan kedua putingnya. Rangga sering memainkan putingnya ketika mereka bercinta, kadang ia pelintir, kadang ia hisap, dan kadang ia hanya memainkan lidahnya menjilat bagian sekitar areolanya, membuat Dilan ejakulasi berkali-kali hanya karena permainan kecil Rangga. Nah itu juga yang menjadi salah satu kekesalan Dilan terhadap Rangga. Rangga seperti _sex god_ dimatanya, yang kadang ia tak habis pikir mengapa Rangga tidak mencari kucing yang lebih berpengalaman darinya. Hampir tiap kali mereka bercinta, Dilan tidak bisa berkutik dibawah kontrol Rangga. Selama beberapa hari ini Dilan terus membaca beberapa artikel bagaimana ia bisa memenangkan Rangga di ranjang, hei jika kita belajar pasti semua akan lebih mudahkan?

 

Jadi aktifitas Dilan saat ini ketika Rangga tidak menghubunginya adalah, sekolah lalu mebaca beberapa tips seks di internet plus menonton beberapa video porno untuk bahan referensi. Tapi,  tiga minggu lebih tidak dihubungi tentu saja membuat BOSAN ! apa jangan-jangan dia mendapat kucing baru ? tunggu sebentar itu tidak adil, ketika di perjanjian awal ia tidak boleh berhubungan seksual dengan orang lain sedangkan orang itu bisa ngentot orang lain sepuasnya. Oke, dengan tekad bulat, sepulang sekolah Dilan harus pergi ke apartemen Rangga.

 

Apartemen rangga terletak di pusat kota, memiliki 30 lantai, dan apartemen Rangga sendiri terletak di lantai 25. Pengamanannya sangat ketat, ya ada harga ada barang. Rangga membeli apartemen mahal ya untuk keamananya juga. Karena sudah sering ke apartemen Rangga. Penjaga dan resepsionis pun , mulai mengenali wajah Dilan. Terkadang Dilan mengobrol sebentar dengan penjaga di lantai 25, terkadang ia hanya berikan senyum pada mereka.

 

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Rangga, Dilan memencet bel apartemen Rangga sekali. Tidak ada respon, ia pencet belnya sekali lagi. Tidak ada respon juga, dengan tidak sabar ia pun memencet bel tersebut berkali-kali, hingga kahirnya pintu itu terbuka, dan Rangga muncul dari balik pintu dengan rambut panjangnya bergelombangnya yang ia kuncir asal  tak karuan, ia hanya memakai celana training abu-abu panjangnya yang ketat di area bokongnya, _shit_ belum juga mulai ia lancarkan aksinya, Rangga sudah membuat batangnya agak mengeras. Duh gusti, sesusah itukah menaklukan seorang Rangga.

 

“Saya mau nginep hari ini.” Muka Rangga masih datar seperti biasanya, tanpa berkomentar apa-apa ia membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Dilan, lalu menutupnya ketika Dilan sudah masuk ke dalam.  Dilan sudah bersiap dengan perlengkapannya hari ini. Setelan seragam untuk besok dan kkaos gombrong kesukaanya untuk menginap. Rangga kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ada cetak biru tengah membentang di beberapa sudut  ruang kerjanya, dan satu cetak biru yang tengah ia kerjakan. Dilan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dan tentunya masih bau panas matahari kecut asem anak SMA, memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

 

Baju favorit Dilan sudah melekat di badannya. Ketika membongkar tasnya ia baru sadar bahwa ia lupa bawa celana, dan bodohnya hanya membawa briefs  saja. Kalau meminjam punya Rangga, itu tidak mungkin, karena terlalu panjang dan besar, bisa keododran di pinggul Dilan. Walhasil akhirnya ia pakai saja briefs berwarna hitamnya itu. Kaosnya yang kebesaran itu membuat Dilan seperti tidak memakai celana saja, menampakkan paha Dilan yang mulus dan kaki yang jenjang. Dilan berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Rangga., karena tidak ingin menganggu Rangga ia pun duduk di sofa yang terletak menempel di dinding depan meja kerja Rangga.

“Kamu kenapa kesini. Saya sibuk. Uang kan sudah saya transfer.”

“ Om… sebelum sama saya. Om pernah berhubungan sama siapa aja?” tanya DIlan, kini kedua kakinya ia selonjorkan di bahu sofa, dan pahanya terpampang strategis didepan Rangga.  Walau fokus mata Rangga tetap melihat ke arah cetak biru yang tengah ia kerjakan, ia tetap dapat melihat sekilas, paha mulus Dilan didepannya.

“Kadang saya suka mikir, kenapa om pilih saya? Padahal om pernah bilang kalau saya itu payah. Tapi tetep aja om lanjut sama saya. Memang yang dulu-dulu sehebat apa dari saya?”

“Saya sudah bilang sama kamu, peraturan yang kedua jangan tanya kehidupan pribadi kita masing-masing.”

“Iya, Saya tahu. Hanya saja saya cuma penasaran. Bagaimana laki-laki sebelum saya menaklukan seorang Rangga, yang senyum saja jarang.” Rangga pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Dilan tadi dan memilih lanjut membaca amplop undangan.

“Om kalau saya berhasil bikin om keluar cepet, Om mau kasih saya apa?”

“Kamu jangan mimpi. Abg bau kencur gausah sok-sokan mau bikin saya ejakulasi cepet.”

“Oh ya? Ayo dong Om. kalau saya kalah, Om bisa pake saya 24 jam. Gimana om ?”

Rangga lagi-lagi pura-pura tidak dengar.

“Oke deh. Gak perlu ada tarauhan. Saya cuma pengen eksplor seberapa cepet saya bisa bikin om sange.”  Dilan beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah Rangga. Ia berdiri dibelakang kursi kerja Rangga, lalu mencondongkan badannya hingga mulut Dilan sejajar dengan cuping Rangga.  Rangga bisa merasakan deru nafas Dilan yang semain dengan dengan telinganya.

‘ mau jilat cuping saya? Ah dasar bocah.’ ujar rangga dalam hati. Perkiraan Rangga benar-benar meleset. sangat -sangat meleset, ketika Dilan malah membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

“Om..mau gak hari ini jadi Daddy, Dilan?” bisik Dilan manja.

SHIT.

RANGGA MENGUTUK DALAM HATI.

Batang kontolnya seketika bereaksi mendengar ucapan Dilan. Sembari berbicara seperti itu, tangan Dilan pelan-pelan mengelus pahanya menuju ke selangkangannya, yang semakin tidak nyaman. Otak Rangga, berusaha kembali untuk fokus.

“Kayaknya Daddy butuh rileks sebentar deh. Mau Dilan pijetin? Biar rileks lagi ototnya apalagi otot yang disini.” ujar Dilan meremas batang kemaluan Rangga yang mulai tercetak dibalik celana training itu. ‘Ah jadi.., fetish om Rangga. Daddy kink. Ah kalau gitu mah gampang bikin dia ejakulasi cepet.’ ucap DIlan dalam hati.

“Atau bobo-boboan dulu sama Dilan. Dilan kangen Daddy cium  tengkuk lehernya. Daddy udah lama ngga tinggalin _mark_ di tubuh Dilan.” oke cukup, RAngga kalah, oke FINE. KALAH. Hari ini dia kalah karena ia tidak ingin menyiksa kontolnya lebih lama lagi.

‘Zraaakkk...prakk.’ Rangga tiba-tiba menyingkirkan  kertas cetak biru kerjaannya ke lantai. Membuat meja khusus untuk menggambar arsitektur itu kosong melompong agar tak ada yang rusak ketika ia meladeni Dilan.

 

Oke Rangga terima tantangan Dilan, ia akan meladeni bocah abg SMA ini. Rangga memutar kursi kerjanya dan menghadap ke arah Dilan sembari tangannya bersidekap pongah di depan Dilan.

“Duduk kamu.” perintah Rangga sembari menepuk pangkuannya. Dengan muka yang sumringah Dilan duduk di pangkuan Ranggadan sengaja menggesekkan selangkangannya pas mengenai batang kontol Rangga yang semakin mengeras.

“Jadi Daddy.., mau main hari ini?” tanya Dilan sembari mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan manja ke leher Rangga.

“Kenapa anak Daddy jadi nakal seperti ini hmm?” tanya Rangga yang tangannya sudah berada di bokong Dilan lalu meremas-remasnya dengan sensual.

“Nggh…, Dilan gak nakal kok, Dilan cuma cari perhatian sama Daddy. Dilan kangen banget sama ini,” ujar Dilan yang juga mulai mengesekkan selangkangannya secara teratur dan perlahan ke batang kontol Rangga.

“Daddy lagi kerja, dan kamu ganggu daddy dengan paha kamu yang mulus ini, kamu sengaja ya cuma pake briefs, biar Daddy bisa langsung robek celana kamu?” kini Tangan Rangga mulai mnyelusup masuk ke dalam briefs Dilan, dan menemukan kepala penis Dilan yang sudah mullai mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ lalu dengan jari telunjuknya ia usap perlahan membuat Dilan mendesah tertahan.

“..nggh.. Dad.. Dilan mau..,”

“ Nggak secepet itu .., sayang. Kamu mau kita keluar bareng-bareng?”

“Sekarang ?”

“Nggak sayang.., Daddy belum mau keluar. Kamu harus sabar sampai Daddy keluar okay?” oh crap, Dilan tidak pandai menahan ejakulasinya, ia tidak sejago itu, tapi demi menaklukkan Rangga, akhinya ia mengikuti saja.

“Ahh, daddy.. Cium Dilan..,” ujar Dilan lalu diikuti dengan Rangga yang melahap ganas, bibir Dilan lalu melumatnya penuh nafsu. Kini tangan Rangga mulai mencoba menyingkap kaos gombrong Dilan, dan menangkup puting kanan Dilan penuh nafsu dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun membuat Dilan menggelinjang nikmat.

“Ah.. shit…”

“Words… baby boy..”

“Sorry daddy…, ah hiyah.. Disana Daddy.” Dilan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher RAngga ketika, Rangga mulai menaik turunkan genggamannya.di batang Dilan. Tak hanya tangannya saja yang bekerja mulut rangga juga masih sibuk menghisap puting dilan, hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dan saliva.  Rangga yang semakin tidak sabar, tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Dilan lalu menidurkannya di meja kerjanya untuk menggambar arsitektur. Nafas Dilan memburu tidak karuan. Sembari mengatur nafas, Rangga membebaskan kontol yang sedari tadi mengeras tertahan dibalik celana trainingya. Setelah dibebaskan batangnya tegap berdiri, benar-benar siap untuk menghujam Dilan.

“Daddy.., fuck me…,”

“Tentu sayangku.” merasa sudah oke, Rangga mulai memposisikan kontolnya didepan bokong Dilan. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mulai masuk mengisi liang Dilan. Ah..ketat, selalu ketat, cengkramannya masih sama. Ah batang kontolnya  diremas-remas oleh otot dubur Dilan.

“Uhmm, yeah.., ketat seperti biasa.” ujar Rangga lalu mulai ia genjot tubuh yang agak lebih mungil darinya, awalnya perlahan-lahan namun seiring dengan waktu Rangga mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya.

“Ahh.. Dadd...daddy.. Oh yeah.. Daddd..please can i… can ahh i fucking ride you…”

“Of course baby..,Daddy. “ dengan batang kotnol yang masih menancap di tubuh Dilan, Rangga mengangkat tubuh mungil Dilan dengan enteng. Setelah Rangga berada diposisi beridri tegap, Dilan mulai menggenjot tubuhnya seperti pedansa balet dengan tiang poll dancingnya.

 

Fuck, melihat Dilan yang sudah berantakkan seperti ini dan dengan desahannya yang sepertiitu, ditambah lagi ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy, sudah bisa dipastikan Rangga akan ejakulasi sedikit lagi.

“Daddy...ah.. Dilan ngghh nggak kuat lagi. Cum with me..please..,”

“Of course Baby boy…,”

“Ahh.. ahmm Daddy .. ah so good.. Pleasee deeper.. Cum with me..” akhirnya RAngga pun ejakulasi dengan hebatnya. Disusul dengan Dilan yang tiga kali memuncaratkan spermanay di dada Rangga. Dengkul Rangga benar-benar lemas kali ini. Dengan masih menggendong Dilan, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kernanya. Nafas keduanya naik turun dan seirama. Dilan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Rangga sembari menutup matanya.

“Daddy.. Kiss me?” Rangga mencium kembali bibir Dilan. Sepertinya ia akan membuat Dilan memanggilnya Daddy di sesi selanjutnya.

 


End file.
